couragefandomcom-20200223-history
The Snowman Cometh
The Snowman Cometh is part one of the tenth episode of Season One, written by Irvin S. Bauer, which aired March 9, 2000 preceding The Precious, Wonderful, Adorable, Lovable Duckling. Synopsis While the Bagges are vacationing in the Arctic, they encounter The Snowman... The last of his kind, he must avoid melting — a fate which befell the rest of his fellow snow-people. To do this, he requires an anti-melting gene, which only humans possess. He aims to obtain this gene from the unwitting Bagges. This of course, would cause them to melt instead, which Courage must prevent at all costs. Plot The Bagge family go to the Arctic for a vacation and find themselves on the freezing tundra in an igloo. While Muriel attempts to make soup, Courage goes out to get firewood, and finds a Snowman out in the middle of the barren land. Knowing he didn't make it himself, he wonders how it got there. Nevertheless, the snowman has two sticks for arms and when Courage takes one for firewood, the snowman comes to life and demands for Courage to give it back. Courage does and runs back to the igloo screaming. He warns his owners about the snowman, but they dismiss it as usual. Muriel serves the soup, only to discover that the soup has frozen in a matter of seconds. Courage sees the snowman again outside the window and tries to tell his owners. When Eustace and Muriel go outside to investigate, they find nothing. Angered, Eustace scares Courage into running away to find firewood. Courage finds the snowman's tracks and follows them reluctantly. He arrives at a snow cave where he eavesdrops on the snowman's plans. The snowman's friends have all fallen victim to the heat and melted. The snowman is the last of his kind and refuses to melt. And the only way to keep from melting is to extract an anti-melting gene from a human and he plans to do so on Eustace and Muriel. Courage runs back to the igloo, but falls into a pond on the way and freezes. He manages to escape but due to his problems, the snowman has already beaten him to the igloo and taken Muriel and Eustace. Courage finds a sled and races back to the cave to save his owners. Upon arrival, the snowman traps Courage and extracts the gene from Eustace. Before he can do the same to Muriel, Courage escapes and slams a glass pitcher down on the snowman's head. With the snowman distracted trying to pull the pitcher off of his head, Courage, Muriel and Eustace escapes and hop into the sled. They sled down a hill with the snowman in hot pursuit. They sled onto a frozen lake and are trapped with the snowman not far behind. Courage quickly begins chopping at the ice, and it manages to break , sending the snowman into the water and Courage, Muriel and Eustace safely float away on a chunk of ice. But, due to the gene being extracted from him, Eustace melts into a puddle right as a ship appears to save the trio. At home, Muriel and Courage go back to the same-old, same old, but Eustace is now in liquid form in a glass pitcher and manages to get out "Stupid Dog" in a gurgle of bubbles. Characters *Courage *Muriel Bagge *Eustace Bagge Villains *The Snowman (debut) Trivia *The Snowman's voice is an allusion to Sean Connery. *In one scene The Snowman is heard saying "The name’s man, Snowman", an allusion to Sean Connery’s role as James Bond. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2000 Category:Season 1a